A Marauder Married!
by Emlyn
Summary: The 4 Marauders -- James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter chat directly after James and Lily's marriage. Some L/J fluff included! ^^


The small orchestra in the corner of the room began, soft and sweet, as James viewed Lily. It was getting late, and most of their guests had left an hour ago; only their closest friends remained, including their co-workers, Dumbledore, and, of course, the Marauders.  
  
James and Lily were dancing slowly and Sirius was watching them from afar. It was a lovely, peaceful scene, something they hadn't had in months, years maybe... a scene which anyone who knew Lily and James would treasure in their hearts. Sirius was bursting with joy, he couldn't imagine how they -- now the Potters -- felt.  
  
Lily was tired from the long eventful day, but she was happier than she'd ever been in her life. Over and over in her head, she repeated the words: 'Lily Potter...' For that was who she had become.  
  
James was beyond speakable emotion. He only held her against his heart as they danced. At the moment, he knew nothing but love and Lily. His eyes showed it, and the reflection in Lily's eyes proved it.  
  
However, there was only so many gooey expressions Sirius could stand, and he really wanted to talk to James. He was about to go over and separate them but before he made it across the room they had started kissing. Sirius groaned -- "Great, they won't be done with that for another quarter of an hour yet..."  
  
He went over anyway and exclaimed, "PDA! Public display of affection!" Lily and James broke apart abruptly as he came nearer to them, looking guilty, but wouldn't loosen their embrace. "Come on, James, Remus and Peter are outside, let's go talk."  
  
"I don't wanna talk..." James murmured, kissing Lily's hair. She blushed and looked away from Sirius but kept her head where it was as he kissed her tenderly.  
  
"Damnit, Prongs! You two will be together for the rest of your lives. Lily, let us have the man by himself, just for a few minutes."  
  
James and Lily looked at each other and Sirius saw it in their eyes they were intending to kiss again.  
  
"PDA..." said Sirius warningly. James shot a venomous look at him and then leaned down to whisper in Lily's ear, "You just wait until tonight. Thank goodness *that* isn't public..." An amused but embarassed expression diffused over Lily's face, and James nudged her toward a group of her co-workers, who returned her contagious smile and offered her a glass of wine.  
  
James turned his full attention on Sirius, and they shared happy smiles, then made their way to the French doors leading outside. The night was cloudless and clear; the light eminating from the windows of the chapel was enough for them to make out the distinct shapes of Remus and Peter sitting on the garden wall on the edge of the lawn.  
  
"What're you guys doing out here?" James asked as he and Sirius joined them. "There's food and fun for all in there..."  
  
"Contemplating," Remus told him. "You don't mind, do you? We were planning on returning in a moment."  
  
"Forget about it," Sirius said before James could reply. "James was super-glued to Lily."  
  
"So what do you think?" James asked as he settled himself on the wall next in between Remus and Sirius.  
  
They all looked pensively into the brightly lit windows where the white of Lily's dress robes made her easily distinguishable among the others.  
  
"Think of what?" SIrius asked after a moment's silence.  
  
"Lily! and me!" James said impatiently.  
  
Sirius stirrred. "I must say I think you are exremely fortunate to havbe her, although I'm no sure how fortunatet *she* is to have *you*."  
  
James wanted to hit him, but after a thought, repressed his desire to do so. "You're right... I mean, in retrospec, it's appaling, isn't it? Lily Evans marrying me?"  
  
"She's Lily Potter, now," Peter put in helpfully. James eyed him.  
  
"Why thank you, Wormtail, that never occured to me!" he said sardonically.  
  
"Hardly believable," Remus said, smiling, "as all your school-papers from the seventh year are covered in scrawlings of 'L.P.'"  
  
James grinned, watching Lily through the window, as he remembered how much she had despised him up until their last year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Lily Potter..." Sirius muttered, watching as James squirmed with joy at hearing the words. "Mrs. Potter... Lily Potter..." he taunted.  
  
"Prongs..." Remus said, "I don't think I have ever seen Lily more beautiful or happy than she is tonight."  
  
"You don't know the half of it," James muttered. The other three Marauders stared at him.  
  
James, not wanting this particular conversation to continue any further, turned his back on the chapel. His friends followed suit and they all stared out at the lawn, the forest in the distance, all silver with moonlight... so reminiscent of full-moon nights once a month at Hogwarts, and all the adventures they'd shared.  
  
"I'll miss the Marauder days," James said solemnly. "When Lily hated all of us, me most of all, and we all got on swimmingly just like that for over six years."  
  
"Ah, well," Remus sighed. "One era of our lives come and gone."  
  
"I don't know about the rest of you," Sirius said, "but sadly I don't think I'll ever be anything *but* a Marauder."  
  
"Me, too," Peter agreed.  
  
"Not true, we're all in the Order, aren't we?" James put in.  
  
"Dumbledore trusts you and LIly with the most dangerous missions," Remus said.  
  
"Yeah, we're just pathetic sidekicks," Sirius said.  
  
"You guys want the big dangerous jobs, take them. I'd like to live a peaceful, uneventful life from now on..."  
  
"Merlin's beard!" Sirius exclaimed in mock astonishment. "Who are you and what has Lily done with the *real* James Potter?... Oh, hello, Lily." Lily was walking along the marble wall towards them, balancing carefully, her white dress swishing around her and her high heels clicking. Every now and then she did a little spin on the wall as she made her way towards her husband, green eyes shimmering in the moonlight. James brightened and he jumped off the wall and went to her.  
  
"What are you doing up there?" he laughed. He took her hands. She jumped off the wall, and James caught her at her waist gracefully and lowered her to the ground.  
  
"Trying to catch my heart," she said dreamily. "It's floating away..."  
  
James burst out laughing and planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"You're loony," James said.  
  
"You're loony to marry me."  
  
"I know. Isn't it great?" James replied, kissing her full on the lips happily.  
  
Sirius sighed loudly.  
  
"Let them to it," Remus advised. "They've got to come up for air soon."  
  
Sirius pouted with Remus and Peter. They waited for Lily and James to stop kissing.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
They were not stopping.  
  
"Ahem!" Sirius said finally.  
  
James and Lily broke apart and grinned sheepishly at the three of them. They only looked back fondly.  
  
"Go home," Remus said solemnly.  
  
"Amen!" James said. Lily laughed, and they all hurried inside the chapel. James stood on a chair and put his wand to his throat. "*Sonorus*!" In a couple moments, the guests refrained from alking and laughing and gossiping and the room fell silent as everyone turned their eyes to the groom.  
  
"Er... Thank you all for coming!" James said. Lily curtseyed. The crowd tittered with laughter. James sighed, trying to think up a touching and gratuitous speech, but Lily put in hurriedly, "We're going home. Good night," and took James by the arm to try and pull him away. James looked at her happily -- she was just as eager to get to Godric's Hollow as he, wasn't she? -- then turned to the crowd one last time, looking at a few of them in turn; Hagrid, Dumbledore, Mundungus Fletcher, Liam Crocker, Professor McGonagall -- then said tearfully, "I love you all," and was whisked out the door.  
  
The guests burst into laughter and applause and whistled. As James and Lily ran to their brooms, they could hear cat-calls and hearty farewells from the open windows and, twice as loud as all the other voices, Sirius saying, "See you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter! Ha ha ha!!!" 


End file.
